The Simpsons go to Toronto
by husna420
Summary: The Simpsons go to Toronto and visit the Science Centre.


**The Simpsons Go to Toronto!**

"Ok class, today is report card day, you better get this signed by your parents for tomorrow, Ralph Wiggam, Bart Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Milhouse…" Ms.Krabappel calls the students one by one.

"What…? Me fail English? That's unpossible!" Ralph says shockingly. "Oh no, my parents will kill me if they see my mark and the trip to Toronto will be cancelled!" Bart exclaims. Bart imagines Homer strangling his neck and Bart tries to scream for help.

"Ha-ha!" Nelson mocks Bart. Nelson is the bully in Bart's school, his dad is apparently in jail and nobody knows what his mom does for a living.

"Bart I will be checking for your parent's signature tomorrow, be sure to have it! And if you don't get it signed you'll fail grade three, muahaha!" Ms.Krabappel warns Bart. Bart always plays pranks on Ms.krabappel, but now it's her turn to get Bart back for all the things he's done to her.

"Milhouse, what do I do? You're smart, come up with a plan to get my parents to sign this report card without seeing my marks," Bart explains to his best friend Milhouse. Bart and Milhouse have been friends since grade one, Milhouse is the smart kid and Bart is the brat. Maybe that's why they make good partners in crime.

"Um…I don't know about this," Milhouse starts thinking about ideas to help Bart, "Maybe you can get it signed by your dad when he's drunk which is easy because he's drunk almost every day!" Milhouse explains to Bart.  
"Yeah, that's a great idea! Later sucker!"Bart shouts, while running to "Moe's" Cabin where Homer gets drunk every day.

"Homer, you need to pay for the drink from yesterday, you just ran off, fat-ass!" Moe yells at Homer because whenever Homer doesn't have money to pay for his drink, he gets drunk and then runs off. "Oh, about that… (Thinking to himself) Marge died, um no, I needed to pay…no, Bart died…YES! You know Bart (sniff, sniff) well I got a call from Marge that he got into an accident, you know kids, and um… he died!" Homer lied to Moe, as always. "Aw, sorry about it Homer, here's a drink on me buddy!" Moe tries to comfort Homer, when Bart walks in the Bar. "D'OH!" Homer exclaims. "Hey Homer my favorite dad in the world, how you doing?" Bart says.

"Well, here's your dead son walking around Homer and your voice sounds very familiar…did I ever talk to you on the phone?" Moe tries to think of Bart's voice which he recognized from the prank calls Bart always does on him. "Um yeah, I do advertising for the Krusty Show, to get people involved to watch...Um…his show!" Bart lies. "Yeah, I guess so, anyway, Homer you owe me $50!" Moe yells at Homer but Bart and Homer already ran out of Moe's Cabin.

Homer and Bart stop running and Homer starts strangling him in the middle of the street. Homer breathing heavily from running stops strangling Bart because he's out of energy. "Homer! Mom told you not to get drunk tonight because she needs you to help her pack," Bart explains to Homer. He unzips his backpack and takes out a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Mom told me to get you to sign this paper; it's for the trip to Canada…" Bart again lies to his dad. "Oh, well I hope you're not making me sign something else and just using me because I am drunk" Homer tells Bart while signing his report card. "Of course not Homer…I am a good boy and good boys don't lie," Bart fools Homer and Homer signs his report card. Well, Bart's plan worked out perfectly and now the Simpsons are on their way to Toronto…!

"Lisa, please call your brother to come over here and stop fooling around in the airport before the Canadians kick us out!" Marge tells her daughter Lisa. Lisa and Marge are the only smart and mature ones in the family. In the Simpsons family, the men are not so smart but the women are very intelligent. Now that's a fact!

"Bart…mom is calling you, our taxi is here!" Lisa yells to her brother. Lisa is younger than Bart but much more mature than him. They get into fights but when they're in trouble, they are there for each other.

"Yeah, yeah, I am coming!" Bart yells to Lisa while sticking gum to a stranger's pants. "He, he, he! Now let's go," Bart says with a huge grin on his face.

The Simpsons get into the taxi and drive off to Hotel Inn. The next morning the Simpsons start planning where to go first.

"Mom, since it's my turn to choose where to go first, I think we should visit the Science Centre!" Lisa tells her mother, while reading a brochure. "There's even a Titanic Exhibition going on…isn't that GREAT!?" Lisa tells her family excitedly.

Homer and Bart just stare at Lisa with their mouths wide open. I guess they didn't like Lisa's idea to visit the Science Centre. "Come on Lisa, you can't do this to us…let's go to Canada's Paramount Wonderland. They have great rollercoaster!" Bart grins, "What do you think Lisa?"

"Lisa, listen to me, I am your dad and I think Bart is right!" Homer tells his daughter. "But dad this is very educational, you'll feel smarter. Plus, it's fun to learn something new, we're not going to learn anything from rollercoaster rides." Lisa explains to Homer.

"How is education supposed to make me feel smarter? Besides, every time I learn something new, it pushes some old stuff out of my brain. Remember when I took that home winemaking course, and I forgot how to drive?" Homer reminds his family when he forgot how to drive and crashed into their house. "Hmm…Homer, I know you did that on purpose so we don't force you to learn anything again." Marge exposes Homer. "D'OH!" Homer yells.

"The Simpsons are going to the Science Centre! Hehehe…" Lisa says grinning. They all get dressed and get a taxi to reach the Science Centre. As soon as they got to the Science Centre, Bart ran up the escalator that was coming down.

"Mom, tell Bart to stop fooling around or we will be kicked out of the Science Centre already!" Lisa wines to her mother. "Bart, please stop!" Marge gets mad at Bart.

"Maybe first we should visit the Titanic Exhibition first, then the Communication centre, they even have a special keyboard in which we can talk to animals with…this is so…" Lisa stops talking and stares at what Homer is doing.

Homer takes off his shirt and rolls down the escalator. Can it get any weirder? The security guards pick up Homer from the floor. "For all the years I've been working here, we never had anything weird like this happen" one security guard says. "I hate this job, always crazy people come here!"

"If you don't like your job, don't whine about it. You go in every day and do it really half-assed. That's the American way." Homer tells the security guard and grins.

"Well, thanks to dad we got kicked out of the best place in the world! Now where will we go?" Lisa says unenthusiastically. "I know where we can go…Canada's Paramount Wonderland." Bart says while jumping up and down." Please can we go? Can we go?" Bart shows his baby face and tries to make Lisa agree.

"Ok fine and I better have fun there or I will pick tomorrow's trip again!" Lisa demands to Bart. "You'll have a blast!" Bart ensures Lisa. They both walk to the Taxi together and fight over who gets the front seat.


End file.
